Colours
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: 11-20 of fic-100. Random prompts using colours. WishfulShipping. My hard drive died, please bare with me.
1. Red

**A/N: My hard drive crashed again. Sorry. I think I'll stick to the shorter things for right now. Though, enjoy. **

**Name: Red**

**Number: 11**

* * *

_Red. _The colour of blood. The colour of the stuff that keeps Iris and I alive. Something neither of us see that often, unless we get hurt.

I kissed the scab that formed on Iris's leg. "Iris, you should be more careful sweetie." I smiled. I put a bandaid on her leg.

"Okay, I will honey," she said, nodding. She didn't even cry, which didn't surprise me. She immediately got back up and started swinging from vines again.

"That silly girl. She'll never learn," I sighed.


	2. Orange

**Name: Orange**

**Number: 12**

Cilan had built a beautiful fire besides our tent. "Cilan, it looks amazing," I commented. Even though fires were warm and comforting, they always bugged me.

"Thank you Iris," he said while smiling. He noticed I was staring at the fire. "Iris?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes?" I replied. "Oh... I was just thinking about how destructive fires can be. I've seen whole forests burn down because of them."

"Yes, forests are scary, but those forests rebuild. The only way some pine trees can spread their seeds is by a fire burning their cones. Sometimes, not all fires are that bad if you think of it. Some plants and PokÃ©mon need it."

I nodded. "I guess you're right." I smiled. "I will definitely have more appreciation for fire."

Cilan patted me. "There you go." He smiled.


	3. Yellow

**Name: Yellow**

**Number: 13**

"I've always loved sunflowers," Iris said with a smile. "They brighten up the place." She looked at me. "Do you like sunflowers?"

"Sunflowers are beautiful living things. They bring joy and happiness to anyone who looks at them. A wonderful thing to have in any garden. Their seeds are quite tasty, especially the ones that are jalapeño flavoured." I tried to come up with a good response. "Yes. I've always loved their yellowness. Yellow is one of my favourite colours."

"It's my favourite colour." She pointed to her shirt.

"And that's a lovely shirt," I smiled.

"Thank you," she replied, flattered.

"No problem." I smiled.


	4. Green

**Name: Green**

**Number: 14**

I stared at Cilan's grass-stained jeans. "Err... Well, it matches your eyes and hair." I tried not to chuckle, but a small snigger escaped my lips. He seemingly smiled. "I love your green eyes, you know that?" I asked.

"Oh..." He blushed. "Why thank you." His white skin turned pink.

"You're welcome." I winked. I rubbed his hair. "Your hair is softer than grass itself." I then combed it with my fingers. "So smooth too." He loved this attention. He had his eyes closed. I combed his hair for another five minutes until my arm started to hurt. I turned my attention back to his grass-stained jeans. "Shall we wash your jeans?" I asked.

"All right." He nodded. He grabbed his pajamas and wondered off to change. I smiled. Glad I got him to take off his jeans! He came back in his jammies. I blushed.

He was cute in green jammies.


	5. Blue

**Name: Blue**

**Number: 15**

I sniffed the ocean air. I stared down at it. I always loved how blue the ocean was. I looked up at the sky. The sky was clear as a clean plate. "The sky and the ocean are so beautiful. Love how they compliment each other. If the sky is angry, so is the sea."

"You've been reading too much poetry," Iris giggled.

"I love poetry. Can I be a Poetry Sommelier for once?"

"Fine. Only if it's good."

"Blue ocean breeze —

Clouds in beautiful sky world

Always cheer me up."

"Damn! That was beautiful, Cilan!" She clapped.

I felt flattered. "Thank you, Iris."

"No problem. I can see you love blue."

"That I do." I nodded. We both stared at the sea and the sky. They were both a beautiful shade of blue.


	6. Purple

**Name: Purple**

**Number: 16**

"I love your hair," Cilan complimented. "It's a beautiful shade of purple."

I blushed. "Why thank you!" I felt flattered. "I'm glad you love my hair. I admit that I love it too." I combed it with my fingers.

"Purple is a lovely colour. It symbolizes mystery to me as well as royalty. You're my queen." He petted my head. It felt nice.

"You're my king then," I said with a smirk.

"I love you, my Purple Queen."

"I love you too, my Green King."

We leaned in and kissed each other.


	7. Brown

**A/N: **

**Name: Brown**

**Number: 17**

**Wow. I don't even know how to write this without looking like a racist ass. O.o**

* * *

"Your skin Iris," I said sweetly as possible. I softly touched her cheek. She blushed slightly. "I don't care if it's brown. It's beautiful the way it is."

"Thank you," she said softly. "Many people made fun of me because my skin was brown."

"No problem. Oh... That's terrible. I hate racism. That's why I don't care about your skin colour. I don't care if it's the colour of mud or poo. It's beautiful and it makes you look special."

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed me. I blushed and felt better.

"You're welcome sweetie." I smiled.

* * *

** A/N: did I succeeded? Lol. **


	8. Black

**Name: Black**

**Number: 18**

_The night sky. _I starred at it while sitting in a tree. It was jet black and the moon was new. I loved nights like this. I could see BoÃ¶tes, Hercules, Sagitta, Draco, Cepheus and many other constellations.

I noticed Cilan was sound asleep. I smiled at this. I noticed the fire had died, leaving nothing but darkness.

I didn't mind the darkness. I loved the colour black. Black reminded me of the night sky, the dark side of the moon, obsidian and Zekrom.

Black's not such a bad colour at all.


	9. White

**Name: White**

**Number: 19**

Small, white, fluffy clouds scudded through the sky. They were cumulus clouds — the clouds that meant there was going to be a clear sky.

"What are you looking at?" Iris asked.

"How white the clouds are. It's amazing how white they are." I pointed to a cloud that vaguely looked like a pillow.

"It is amazing." She pointed to some wispy clouds that resembled strands of hair.

"Those are cirrus clouds. Believe it or not, that kind of cloud forms about 25 thousand feet above the earth. They're made out of ice."

"Wow..." She shivered a little. "I don't like ice but that's amazing."

"Yes it is. I love white. Want to get some white chocolate?"

"Sure!" She grinned. We walked back into town, observing the beautiful clouds as we did so.


	10. Colourless

**A/N: **

**Name: Colourless**

**Number: 20**

**Last one! Phew!**

I looked through a piece of quartz. It's a lovely mineral despite it being colourless. Though not all quartz is colourless, such as amethyst. "Cilan. What do you think of this?" I asked.

"Ah. Quartz. Such a lovely mineral. It's beauty is unrivalled." He looked at it through a magnifying glass. "You have a fine specimen. Where did you find it?"

"I found it lying on the ground." I grinned. "I find things like this all the time. I love looking for minerals."

"Ah yes. I can see why. It's a beaut." He smiled. "Amazing find!" He nodded.

I smiled. "Thank you." I nodded. I felt better after he gave me those compliments.

"No problem." He nodded. We leaned in and hugged each other.


End file.
